


Dajin

by kangeiko



Category: Firefly
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-28
Updated: 2007-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangeiko/pseuds/kangeiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River attends Kaylee's wedding. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dajin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marcelo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcelo/gifts).



Kaylee looks full and ripe in her bridal finery. There is a heavy curtain of thick, creamy beads hanging free in front of her face, framed by dark hair and red flowers. She has been wrapped in all of Inara's red silks and they trail, over-long and awkward-looking, as she walks carefully down the length of the cargo-hold. There aren't enough guests to make this a wedding, not really; still, River knows her part. She follows the bride respectfully, parasol extended over Kaylee's beribboned head to shield her from any vengeful demons that may take it in themselves to look down and snatch her. She understands her duty in this, symbolic though the protection may be, and will fulfil it down to the letter. She cannot risk any other option; they are too few of them left, in any case.


End file.
